Hammock
by TheRaggedyGirl
Summary: George gets a hammock and Draco is not impressed. Oneshot


**One shot written for Hogwarts July event with a prompt: Sleeping in a hammock**

 **All kinds of feedback is welcome and feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes**

 **I don't own Potter universe nor do I make money from writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"George, what on earth is that" Draco asked. He had just walked into their living room and was staring at this big piece of thick fabric hanging in the air. It was had stripes in all possible colors and it looked a bit like a boat. Draco was sure it did not belong in the living room.

"Oh, it's a Hammock! You like it?" George shouted from the kitchen and walked to the living room. The look on Draco's face revealed that he has no idea what is a hammock or why he should like it. It triggered a laughter out of George who wiped his hands on his jeans and came over.

"Oh don't laugh at me! I am not the one who got ridiculously ugly piece of fabric and hung in the living room" Draco protested crossing his arms across his chest. The redhead just smiled and wrapped his hands around Draco's waist. He rested his chin against Draco's shoulder and blew into his ear.

"Oi! You know I don't like when you do that" Draco said slightly squirming in George's arms. Then he leaned back eyes still fixed on the boat looking thing hanging in his living room. George tightened his hold which made Draco smile.

"So this Hammcockey thing is muggle, isn't it?" He said after a while. It must be muggle. No wizard would come up with such a bizarre idea. George had a habit of bringing the weirdest things home. Sometimes they were from his shop and sometimes his dad or friend had found some interesting muggle device and altered it so that it would suit wizarding purposes. Whatever was the origins of it the end result would be a mess. Draco was sure of it.

Draco turned around to face his boyfriend who was grinning sheepishly. George had known Draco wouldn't approve the hammock. But he also knew that he would come around. Same thing had happened with the TV he had gotten couple of months ago.

"Harry had one in his backyard and I knew you would eventually love it" He said and planted a small kiss on Draco's lips. Draco who still wasn't pleased with George leaned away.

"Harry had one, ha? I should have known he would have something idiotic like this. " He said furrowing his eyebrows. However hard he tried he couldn't stay mad at George who was giving him the biggest puppy eyes possible.

Draco definitely had a soft spot for those damn eyes. George had gorgeous soft brown eyes that he could stare forever. And every time George wanted something he would give Draco the look of pleading puppy knowing that Draco would give in. That was the reason they had television, coffee maker, microwave and punch of other muggle devices. Secretly Draco was loving all these things but he was not about to share it with George. Nor was he going to keep the big ugly thing in his living room. Or like it for that matter.

Finally Draco leaned more in wrapping his arms around George's neck. For a minute he was just looking at his boyfriend. Shaking his head he closed the gap between them. Draco closed his eyes focusing on the sensation that was George and his lips. Even after years of being together it was just as intense as it had been the first time. Draco could feel the chaps on George's lips and taste coffee he had had earlier. After a while he was first to break the kiss for some air. They pressed their foreheads against each other and a happy smile was dancing on both of their lips.

"Promise you will give the Hammock a chance"

"Oh, well, as long as it won't kill me" Draco answered placing one more soft kiss on George's lips.

"Anyways I have to pop in the shop. Can't leave Ron alone there for the whole day. Even if I am very very tempted to do so" He said smiling and let go of Draco.

"Hmm. Exactly how tempted are you?" Draco asked smirking and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Laughing George took hold of Draco's collar and crushed his lips against Draco's. The kiss wasn't as soft or gentle as the ones before. It was rough and full of lust. But George soon broke it leaving both of them panting.

"I really need to go, but when I come back I will make you beg for me to take you. And let me tell you, after that you will love the hammock" He said and took a bite of Draco lips releasing low moan from Draco. The he turned around leaving half aroused Draco alone in the flat.

Draco groaned in frustration and turned around facing the damn Hammock, or whatever the thing was called. He had no idea what to do it or how it worked so he just sat down on the sofa and turned on the telly. Once in awhile he would glance up and give an intense glare to hammock.

* * *

But when George got home couple of hours later he wasn't surprised to find Draco sleeping in the Hammock. The former slytherin was was sleeping mouth open and snoring lightly. He was nowhere near a beautiful sight with his hair ruffled, mouth open and curled up on the weirdest position. Draco had always had a habit of sleeping in odd position and the fact that he was sleeping in a hammock didn't chance it. But somehow he still managed to look so relaxed and it made George smile.

He took a blanket that had been thrown over the sofa and carefully placed it on top of Draco who just turned a bit and kept sleeping. George gave a soft kiss on his forehead and walked to the kitchen. He had known Draco would love the hammock. He always knew things like this. Smiling to himself he started to prepare for dinner. There was so many ways they could use the hammock when Draco would wake up from his nap.


End file.
